Três palavras
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Às vezes Anakin achava que havia sido o único jedi a se apaixonar


**Título:** Três palavras

**Autor:** Naylas2

**Beta**: Kass !

**Categoria: **Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu Te Amo", Entre a gurra dos clones e a vingança dos sith

**Advertências:** Spoiler para os livros de SW

**Classificação: **R ?

**Capítulos: **1 (one shot)

**Completa**: [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Às vezes Anakin achava que havia sido o único jedi a se apaixonar

**XXX**

Anakin estava frustado, e quando ele ficava frustado, ele ficava com raiva, quando ele ficava com raiva, ele precisava bater em alguma coisa. Onde estava o Obi-Wan?

Ele quase riu com essa linha de pensamento. A verdade é que ele sentia falta de duelar com seu mestre. Era o único jeito de canalizar essa raiva toda e ultimamente o outro jedi estava ausente. Na verdade ele estava lá fisicamente mas sempre perdido em seus pensamentos, o que irritavava seu ex-padawan mais do que tudo no mundo. E soma-se a isso seu relacionamento com Padmé. Deus, ele a amava tanto mas o que deveria fazer? Certamente não poderia deixá-la, mas também não poderia deixar de ser um jedi. Contar para alguém estava fora de cogitação. Às vezes ele pensava ter sido o único jedi que já se apaixonou por alguém.

Ele chegou a pensar que seu mestre já passara por uma situação parecida com aquela jedi, Siri Tachi. Mas não, Obi-Wan nunca poderia tê-la amado. Um: porque ele é Obi-Wan, o jedi perfeito que nunca faria nada que o conselho não permitisse e dois: ele não matou o assassino dela. Se alguém se atrevesse a machucar um fio de cabelo de Padmé... Então, seja lá o que seu mestre sentia por Siri, não era amor, não podia ser. Bom, voltando a seu problema...o que ele devia fazer? Contar para seu antigo mestre? Obi-Wan iria matá-lo e ele provavelmente nunca veria Padmé de novo. E isso não podia acontecer. Se bem que do jeito como Obi-Wan estava ausente...talvez ele falasse e o outro nem prestaria atenção.

Respirando fundo ele começou a andar e entrou na Sala das Mil Cachoeiras. Era um lugar tão lindo. Ele fez uma nota mental de um dia trazer Padmé para conhecer. Ele continuou vagando sem prestar atenção para onde ia até se deparar com uma grande pedra. Curioso por nunca tê-la notado antes, ele se aproximou e conseguiu distinguir vários nomes entalhados nela. E o pior, ele conhecia alguns desses nomes. Todos haviam sido jedis...Que morreram em batalha. Mordeu o lábio inferior e já estava pronto para sair quando sentiu o ar da sala se tornar muito mais pesado, cheio de emoções: dor, arrependimento...E amor? Estava até difícil de respirar. Anakin olhou em volta. Havia várias outras pedras iguais a essa e também...uma figura humana? Era essa pessoa que emanava todos aqueles sentimentos. O padawan decidiu se aproximar mais. Deveria ajudar quem quer que fosse? Para ter acesso a sala das mil cachoeiras, era preciso ser um jedi. Quem poderia ser? Quando Anakin pensou que a situação não poderia ficar mais bizarra, ele reconheceu a figura. _Merda!_ Rapidamente reergueu os escudos mentais, procurando esconder sua presença. Mas ele sabia que era em vão. Obi-Wan sempre conseguia detectá-lo aonde quer que estivessem. Fechou os olhos mentalmente se preparando para a bronca que viria a seguir e esperou. Mas nada aconteceu. Abriu os olhos para encontrar seu mestre ainda de joelhos e...Chorando? Ele não demorou muito a advinhar o nome que estaria entalhado na pedra em frente a ele.

Obi-Wan tivera inúmeros pesadelos recentemente. Em alguns deles ele revivia a morte de Siri. Não importava o que ele fazia, como ele reagia, o que ele falasse...Ele sempre chegava tarde demais. Em outros, ela simplesmente lhe aparecia rindo de maneira brincalhona, os olhos azuis aguçados mirando-o de cima a baixo. Mas ele não conseguia tocá-la, não conseguia se aproximar...Não importa o quanto corresse ou gritasse seu nome, ela sempre ficava mais distante. E quando ele finalmente a alcançava, ela desapareceria, deixando-o sozinho com as três palavras que ele queria tanto dizer-lhe mas que nunca faria. Esses eram os piores.

Quando os dois eram adolescentes, um vivia no pescoço do outro e, se não fossem por seus respectivos mestres, isso não acabaria bem. Siri o odiava por ele ter abandonado a ordem para se juntar aos Jovens de Melida/Dawn. E ele a odiava por ela o odiar. Quer dizer, o que ela sabia? Siri não tinha a menor idéia de quais foram seus motivos para ter realizado tal feito e já saira julgando-o como se fosse muito superior a ele. Depois eles foram forçados a trabalhar juntos no planeta Keagan. Siri era tão teimosa e não perdia uma chance de alfinetá-lo sempre que podia. Porém, ambos tiveram que engolir o orgulho e trabalhar como um time. Obi-Wan passou a confiar na companheira e esta passou a ser mais paciente e até levar em consideração o que o outro dizia. Eles tiveram várias outras missões juntos e a amizade deles começou a crescer e a se desenvolver em algo mais. Após sofrerem uma colisão no planeta Quadrant Seven seus mestres ordenaram que fossem se esconder em uma caverna que havia por perto para protegerem Talesan. Ali eles puderam expressar seus sentimentos um pelo outro mas também decidiram focar-se na missão e quando essa terminou, eles foram buscar conselhos sobre o que fazer. Conscientes de que amor de Qui Gon por Tahl quase o levou ao lado negro da força, Obi-Wan e Siri entraram em um acordo de nunca mais falar sobre esse "provável amor" e continuarem a serem jedis. E essa decisão causou um resfriamento na amizade deles e os dois começaram a se separar.

Pouco tempo após a invasão de Naboo, Siri e Adi Gallia tiveram um grande desentendimento, o que levou Gallia a dispensar formalmente Siri como sua padawan, ela então abandonou a Ordem Jedi e entrou no comércio de escravos de Krayn com o nome de Zora, atingindo o posto de braço direito dele. Quando Obi-Wan a reencontrou, ele pensou nela como traidora, assim comos os demais jedis. Mas parou para organizar os pensamentos e sentimentos. Seria muito mais fácil se ela tivesse traído a Ordem, seria muito mais fácil deixar de gostar de uma pessoa que fizera tal coisa. Depois de uma longa conversa com ela, o jedi descobriu que na verdade, a briga entre Siri e sua mestre foi parte de um plano maior para acabar com o comércio de escravos. Eles dois trabalharam com Anakin para terminar a missão secreta e Siri foi alegremente recebida de volta a Ordem.

Eles partiram em diversas missões conjuntas mas só ao reencontrarem Talesan e lutarem contra o caçador de recompensas Magnus, é que eles reviveram as lembranças e os sentimentos que sentiam um pelo outro. Mas seria tarde demais. Como sempre. Siri foi mortalmente ferida. Obi-Wan ainda podia lembrar claramente de quão trêmulos seus dedos estavam ao deslizar pela face pálida e...Fria da amazona. Ele se lembra dela ter dito que sempre estaria com ele. Lembra-se da raiva, do ódio, do medo que sentiu nesse momento, de como chegou perto de se juntar ao lado negro da força e de cortar a garganta de Magnus. _Não...Não vá estragar essa carreira perfeita de cavaleiro jedi por minha causa, Obi. _Mais e mais lágrimas se juntaram a antiga, ele queria gritar, queria dizer-lhe algo, qualquer coisa que a fizesse se sentir melhor, que a fizesse feliz. Mas não conseguia. Apenas chorou até acabarem suas lágrimas, deixando os pingos de chuva tomarem-lhes o lugar. Ele a abraçou até sentir a mão fria de Mace Windu tocar-lhe o ombro. Não queria soltá-la, não queria perdê-la, não podia. Mas perdeu.

- Eu te amo, Siri. - Ele chorou. Nunca tivera a chance de dizer-lhe isso quando viva por medo do que essas palavras poderiam causar em sua própria sanidade. Mas agora ele não se importava mais. Vinha visitá-la sempre que podia para dizer as três palavras que ela mais queria ouvir e nunca poderia. - Eu te amo tanto.

Ele tinha ficado tão perdido depois de sua morte, sentia-se vazio. Já havia perdido Qui Gon e agora ela. Por que haveria de viver? Anakin merecia um mestre melhor que ele... _Não...Não vá estragar essa carreira perfeita de cavaleiro jedi por minha causa, Obi. _Esse amor proibido a qualquer cavaleiro jedi, esse amor que acabaria levando-o ao lado negro da força, era o que mantinha-o na luz, era o que fazia-o continuar vivendo.

Anakin fechou os olhos procurando não compartilhar da dor de seu mestre. Sentiu o gosto salgado das próprias lágrimas e balançou a cabeça, tentando decifrar as emoções que o torturavam. Acima de tudo estava a raiva. Por que Obi-Wan não lhe contara nada? Por que não dividira o sofrimento? Ele poderia ajudar...Poderia? Droga! Talvez agora ele pudesse contá-lo sobre Padmé, talvez agora seu mestre entendesse o amor que ele sentia por ela. Não. Ele não conseguiria suportar perdê-la. Nesse quesito Obi-Wan era mais forte do que ele, não entenderia. Anakin respirou fundo. Ele iria proteger Padmé com todas as suas forças, faria o que fosse preciso para mantê-la a salvo. Tudo para não passar por essa situação.

Anakin foi trazido de volta a realidade com uma mão em seu ombro. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e viu Obi-Wan a sua frente, seu rosto já livre de qualquer emoção que ele demonstrara a pouco. O padawan mentalmente se preparou para a bronca que viria. Mas nada aconteceu, pelo menos não o que ele esperava.

- Obrigado, Anakin. - Dizendo isso o cavaleiro jedi começou a se dirigir para a saída.

Essas duas simples palavras escondiam um significado maior que Anakin poderia imaginar.

- Mestre! Huh...eu pensei...quer dizer...eu acho...acho que você não precisa falar...umm...você sabe o quê...pra ela agora. Eu acho que ela sempre soube.

Obi-Wan surpreendeu-se com a afirmação e abriu um sorriso triste, que desapareceu no momento seguinte.

- Vamos, Mestre Yoda quer falar com a gente.

E com isso ambos saíram sem trocar uma palavra.

**Fim**

N/A:

Chora não, obi, eu cuido de você! :fangirl:

Eu sei, eu sei que o final ficou trash. Eu queria tanto, tanto fazer os dois se abraçarem! xD

Mas acho que não rola. O Obi-Wan é reservado demais pra isso e o Anakin tirou conclusões erradas, como sempre! Ele merece um pedala. ¬¬

Obrigada a kass, minha super beta e a naty, my soulmate!

Eu comecei a ler JA mas não terminei e tampouco li os outros livros, então me baseei no artigo sobre a Siri na wikipédia. :hebe:

Tomei algumas liberdades também como a deles nunca terem trocado um: "eu te amo" antes, ok?

Comments ajudam o Obi-Wan a se recuperar. :D


End file.
